Gear!Sans
“Do you really think you’re in control here?” Gear!Sans, normally referred to as Gear, is a Sans from the destroyed AU RealiTale. As of now, he wanders the multiverse, fixing AUs and beating the ever-loving crap outta genocidal Sanses. (Will add a picture later I promise) Appearance Gear has a mostly normal sans body, but his bones are a dark teal, his short-sleeve jacket is a mix of splotches of orange, blue, dark green, and yellow. On the back of the jacket is a blue fleur-de-lis. His head has multiple “chunks” out of it that float close to their original spot. The back of his head is open to reveal a large gear with a red center. This is his Control Gear(basically his soul). His eyes are blue and orange where they are normally white, and purple where they are normally black. His shorts are blue with a lattice pattern of orange and green. There are two orbs that float by his shoulders, similar to Madjick orbs. They are blue and orange, with a blue center on the orange one and a orange center on the blue one. He calls these orbs the “Orbs of Chaos and Retribution. When he is angry, all the purple gathers into a mass in front of his left eye, very similar to Geno Sans. His other eye turns a bright orange with a blue diagonal line through it. His right hand can open up and reveal a large bone, which he uses as a sword. It can change colors, from teal(normal damage) to blue(damage when you are moving) to orange(damage when not moving) to red(takes around 40% of your health away and leeches it into him). Personality Gear is a pretty chill dude, almost constantly making puns and breaking the fourth wall. He has had some insane stuff happen to him, including a few encounters with Error(NON-CANON YET). He is extremely talkative, talking a bunch during battles and not taking them very seriously. If someone randomly hands him a gun, he is a excellent marksman(I’m talking whatever the Multiverse’s version of Chris Kyle is.) Weapons Gear has multiple weapons, starting off with his 5 different kinds of Gaster Blasters. First is his Gatling Blaster, which is basically a laser shotgun. Next is the X-Drill, which drills through the ground and leaves a laser in its path. Next is the Soul Thrower, which can grab your soul and force you to move to a certain area. Gear normally uses these for transportation and to Yeet himself over long distances. Next is his Piston Blaster, which is stuck to the ground and creates a laser wall that gets pushed upwards, like a piston. Finally, Gear has his Black Hole Blaster. This is a combination of a Hyper Goner and a Gaster Blaster. It sucks you inwards and then fires a single laser. Gear’s orbs can also do many things, such as create a shield in front of him that makes his immune to damage for a few hits, and lasers. He can also edit people’s code and (rarely) delete attacks that come at him. Backstory The Multiverse is big. Like, REALLY BIG. In one of the small corners of the multiverse, a New AU formed. This was RealiTale, a pacifist cyber/fantasy/steampunk AU that was pretty normal, except for a few differences(for example, Papyrus had a sword.). This all changed one day, however, when a mysterious virus was injected into the Game’s very Code, making everybody go crazy and start to kill each other. Everyone, that is, Except for Gear. When he realized what happened, he went out and mercy killed everybody. In order to contain the virus, he absorbed the code that wasn’t infected, changing his appearance to what it is now. He now wanders the Multiverse, making friends and enemies as he goes. Weaknesses Gear has many weaknesses. If you destroy his Orbs, his power drops a considerable amount. He can also be hacked and controlled, but this is rare. If you knock his Control Gear out of his head, he will be unable to move, but can still attack. Category:OCs Category:Protectors Category:Skeleton